herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hime Shiratori
Hime Shiratori (白鳥ひめ) is a main character in the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy of the Flower Song Class and was a member of the 25th generation of S4. Hime is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is her self-created brand, My Little Heart, in which she later passes on to Aria Futaba. Contents https://aikatsustars.fandom.com/wiki/Hime_Shiratori# hide#Bio ##Appearance ##Personality #Background #Relationships #Etymology #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery Bio Appearance Hime is a girl with a pale complexion and aquamarine eyes. Her long pale blonde hair is waist-length with a small part pulled up with a light turquoise ribbon and thick, short-cut bangs framing her face. As a student at Four Star Academy and a member of S4, she wears a specialized uniform for the S4 members. Personality Described as an "overwhelmingly idol-like idol", Hime has a sweet and tender personality. She is also a polite and elegant person. Hime is also described as an airy and gentle person, and sometimes shows a naturally absent-minded side of herself. Background Despite her airiness and gentleness, Hime is a super talented idol. Hime is known for her piano skills which are at the level of a professional, perfect pitch abilities, and her "angelic singing voice". She has gathered her experience of performing arts since she was born, ranging from drama to modeling to dancing. Relationships *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' ::Hime's fellow S4 unit member. *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Hime's fellow S4 unit member. *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Hime's fellow S4 unit member. *'Yume Nijino' ::Yume admires Hime and longs to someday join her on stage. Hime also helped Yume to understand her mysterious power and to overcome the power's issues. As the series went on, Hime forms a bond with Yume. *'Elza Forte' ::Elza strongly desires for Hime to join Venus Ark. *'Aria Futaba' ::Aria has always admired Hime ever since she was a child. Hime considers Aria to be Aikatsu's heaven-sent child, describing her stages as "aurora-like". After inviting her to Japan, Hime later then passes on her brand, My Little Heart, to Aria. Etymology Shiratori (白鳥) means white bird, referring to the animal Swan. Hime (ひめ) means princess. Quotes :"So long as your heart is strong, you'll be able to overcome any difficulties you may face." :– Hime to Yume :"You can shine far more brilliantly when you're with others than when you are alone. I want to see many more idols continue to shine ever brighter. To that end, I will become everyone's guiding light, illuminate the path ahead, and be the brightest and most radiant star." :– Hime to her S4 members :"All of your experiences are reflected in your radiance. Both smiles and tears are valuable experiences you should use to shine even brighter." :– Hime to Yume :"You should be grateful for the miracle that brought you two together. You should both understand just how important you are to each other. Together, you can shine brighter than before." :– Hime to Yume and Laura :"My three years at Four Star was filled with irreplaceable experiences. Happy times, sad times, fun times, painful times, so much more that I cannot recount them all. Not a single day was without meaning. With my heart filled with gratitude for all that befell me, I will set forth to a new stage." :– Hime at the S4 Crowning :"She doesn't shine simply for herself. She has a radiance meant for illuminating the smiles of the boundless people surrounding her. That's why I entrusted S4 to her." :– Hime to Koharu about Yume :"I just think that being perfect isn't the same as being the best." :– Hime to Yume :"That being said, Yume may have won this time, but in doing so, she must have inspired countless others to do their best. So next time... I wonder who'll win." :– Hime to Hikaru Moroboshi Trivia *She is 155cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Pisces. *Her favorite foods are black tea and extremely spicy curry. *Her hobbies are napping and having tea parties. *Due to the low air pressure whenever it rains, she becomes lifeless and sick. *Her specialities are her perfect pitch ability and piano skills. *She is the first idol to begin her entertainment activities at an infant age. *She is the only member of S4 (25th Gen) who doesn't share her voice actress with a member of Soleil. *She shares her singer with Aria Futaba and Akari Ōzora from the original Aikatsu! Series. *She shares her voice actress with Karin Shijimi from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. *She shares her first name with Hime Shirayuki from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **They also share the first kanji in their surnames. *In Episode 27, it is revealed that Hime is the founder of My Little Heart. **She is the third idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to have created her own brand, following Mizuki Kanzakiand Sora Kazesawa, and is followed by Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Yume Nijino and Rei Kizaki. **She is the fourth teenager overall to have a brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, and Tsubasa Sena, and is followed by Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, and Rei Kizaki. *She is the first ever idol to obtain a Moon Premium Dress. Gallery